The Dragoons Last Misson
by hirochick
Summary: Its been over 3,000 years since the age of the dragoons, and the age of the ninja has come. its time for the three chosen children to start a new age.
1. Chapter 1

At the current time I do not own dragoon or naruto… sigh… maybe someday.

This is my first story and flames are welcomed as long as you add advice with it. And reviews are a great plus.

Regular: normal speech

"Regular": person speaking

'Regular' person thinking

"**Bold": spirits or demons speaking**

'**Bold': spirits or demons thinking **

The dragoons fall

It's been 300 years or so since she met dart. She could not believe this was happening, all her friends dead with only her left again. Yes, the end of the dragoons, the winglies, and the giants has come.

She simple could not forget how this came to be. The giants and the winglies died off as kongol and maru were the last. Shivers go up her spine as the memories of the black dragon spirit's words and the events before and right after that play in her mind.

Flash Back

Maru, a young winglie and the last, ran and jumped on Albert's back. Thou Albert were a king he was a kind and more laid back person, but with such strong loyalty they all got to like him fast. It also helped how much lavitz loved his king and best friend before he died.

Albert had the green wind dragon spirit and bits of his personality reflected it to. Then there were kart and rose, dart the leader had the red dragon spirit of fire and rose and the dragon spirit of darkness. It was heart breaking but they were the only four left.

One by one, the dragoon spirits would start to glow and eerie light and would cover their specific dragoon in a dome to fight one on one with their spirits dragon. As soon as the fight would start the outside of the dome would black out only to vanish a second later dragon dragoon and all.

The only one that was different as kongol, they aw his face as he faded, he smiled as he tossed his dragon spirit to rose, then he was gone. That was the difference, all the other dragon spirits disappeared with the dragoons.

As the four were walking along a beach, maru's and dart's dragon spirits started to glow. Rose and Albert tried to hold on to them, but the dome pushed them away. They sadly watched as their last two friends' disappeared. "Now what, it's only a matter of time before were gone to. It's unavoidable." Rose glanced over and sighed, she knew he was right.

Just as she thought that their spirits started to glow and Albert reached out and held on to rose with all his might. As the force of the tow spirits collided the merged together. "Wow" rose mumbled as she got a massive head rush. 'Now what' was going through both of their minds as they looked around them.

"**The times of the Dragoon are almost at an end." **Echoed through out the space around them. "Who's there, what's going on?" yelled Albert, although brave and wise, fear was still there.

"**We are the fading spirits."** The voice whispered**. "We shall soon be gone, but the dragoons of wind, earth, and darkness still have a part to play in this world."**

"But what about Kongol the earth dragoon, he is gone. How can he still have a part to play!" screamed Rose "And what about our other friends, where are they?" Silence, far a short moment which felt so much longer to Rose and Albert, it was silent.

"**The earth dragoon knows his part and you will see him again, that is why you now have his spirit. As for your other dragoons, they have passed on to the after life so they can finally rest in peace."**

This unnerved Albert a little, "we have the earth dragon spirit, but what about kongol?" **"You misunderstand, the earth dragon is gone, what you now hold is the dragoon's soul."**

To say they were shocked was a gross understatement. "What will become of me and Rose, what is this last thing we must do?"

"**It is predetermined, you two dragoons shell spend the next 100 years to cross the kingdoms and eliminate all traces of dragoons, winglies, and the dragon campaign. Once that is completed the wind dragoon will take the place and the dragon in the jewel till the final task is completed."**

"What about Rose, what will happen to her? She was alone for so long, please don't do that to her again."

"**The darkness dragoon will take the wind and earth dragoon souls and enter a stasis until five years before the task. The darkness dragon will keep watch over the world till then and will inform you of the world after you wake. Fear not for there shell be two spirits in the darkness stone for neither spirit will be alone.**

"Who will be with me…?" **"You will know when the time comes. He will be loyal to only the family he has left and you. He will never leave you side nor you his."**

Rose backed down as she thought about this. "To never be alone again."

"**The time has come for us to leave you to your task, and we shell return once it is completed." **The dome slowly faded as Rose and Albert felt so much power and knowledge of that power seep in to them. They looked at each other and nodded and took off for the first temple.

Time Skip

It has been 99 years since they started. They have destroyed nearly three fourths of the worlds population and destroyed over 80 temples and razed dozens of villages and towns to the ground.

They had no need to eat or sleep and they could not be killed as they found out when rose got a sword through the chest. As soon as the blade was pulled out the wound sizzled and closed like it was never there to begin with.

"I just can't bring myself to destroy this place. Sigh… this temple has been the dragoons home for so long." Rose looked over at Albert, she felt the same way. Everyone's stuff, close, weapons, even lavitz's portrait were there.

"Uhhh…." Rose thought, "Let's just stay here till our times comes up, then well see what happens." Albert nodded at that, as that was all they could do. They spent the rest of the year going through memories.

"**It is time wind dragoon." **Was heard in their heads. Suddenly both spirits started to glow as the dome surrounded them both. Albert reached over and pulled Rose into a hug, she stiffened slightly from the contact. Rose looked down and saw his dragoon spirit in her hand as he slowly faded away.

"**This temple we are in is the sole dragoon relic and is where you shall sleep till you are needed. No one shall be able to enter or destroy this temple with out either being the chosen one's or blessed by the dragons. You shall wake 5 years before you are needed. You will know all that has happened in this world. When you are ready just lie in your bed and close your eyes. We shall meet again dragoon."**

End Flash Back

Its hard to believe but it's the way things work. She blinked back tears as she put the last of Albert's things away. "At least the temple will remain as a testament that my friends lived." 'Friends' sent a pain through her heart. Travailing with dart and the others had changed Rose quite a bit. "I did it once and I can do it again." She told herself as she lay down and closed her eyes, eyes that would not open for over 3,000 years.

Well that's my first chapter and can anyone guess who the second spirit that will stay with Rose?


	2. five years

Regular: normal speech

"Regular": person speaking

'Regular' person thinking

"**Bold": spirits or demons speaking**

'**Bold': spirits or demons thinking **

Five Years

Her eyes slowly opened and she started to remember things that she did not experience. Like technology advancement, world wars, deadly weapons, and the almost animation of humanity, not to mention the radiation giving people what they call bloodlines, the attacks of the tailed demons, and so much more.

She shook her head, tailed demons, not demons, they are the current guardians. Shukaku, the earth raccoon, protector of the land. Kyuubi guardian of the forests. Nibi the protector of the night and darkness. There were so many others but for some reason those three would not leave her mind. She gathered her things well some of her things, and a few weapons she thought might be useful or sell high. She knew she would need currency.

She decided it was time for some exploring. The legendary dragon temple as it was called was set tight between sand and rice field. "Which way to go?" she pulled out an old gold coin. "Heads to sand tails to the farm lands" she mumbled to herself. "Heads it is, on through the sand."

Sand or rather wind country was mostly a large vast desert. 'hmm… if I can go on the memory in my head there should be a ninja village just up head' the village hidden in the sand or sun, was the ninja village for wind country. "Halt, state your name and reason for coming to suna."

'What should I say....?' "I am rose a traveling warrior, I am just stopping for supplies." The guards looked her over, she wore a him two piece suit. Dark purple leather with black metal plates covering her chest, forearms and shoulder blades. Black leather steal toe high heel boots, and black fingerless gloves. Her hear was still at her mid back pulled in to a small ponytail. Though only god knows how old she really is, she looks to be in her mid-teens.

"This is your passport while in suna, have a safe trip." The guards stepped aside as rose looked around she noticed that most of the buildings were made out of a type of sand stone. "Demon go away!" "Monster!"

Rose stopped as she heard this and decided to see what was going on. What she saw surprised and angered her. A group of small children were saying this to a small redhead.

The little redhead was crying, all the other children looked so scared of him though. "What is going on?" said rose as she made her way to the red head. "He's a monster, he's dangerous. Our mommies and daddy's said so." One little boy replied.

Rose could tell this child was scared and she had seen monsters, this child was not one. Rose leaned down and looked the redhead in the eyes and asked "what's your name little one, my name is rose." "Gaara" the little redhead said. "Well hello Gaara, would you like me to take you home?" she held out her arms to carry him, but he seemed so scared and confused. "Why are you not scared of me, everyone always runs away."Gaara sniffled as he held back a sob. "No I am not, would you like to be my friend? I'm only going to be in suna for a few months and a friend sounds nice."

With that said the dam broke and Gaara ran right into rose's arms, he was so happy he did not notice his sand shield did not come up. "So Gaara which way do you live?" she asked as she picked him up. "um that way" as they were walking through the village, she could not help but notice everyone was glancing at them in fear and moving away.

"Say Gaara, why are people like that to you?" "Uncle says it's because ive got the Shukaku sealed in me and that im a weapon." Rose stopped in shock as she looked at the child who was looking down. As she tried to since it she could since the earth spirit. "Do you hate me now?" that snapped rose out of her shock.

"No, not one bit in fact, I like you more." Gaara's eyes opened so big and the widest smile he ever had went across his face. When they made it to where Gaara said he lived, his uncle was standing at the door with a look of utter shock on his face. "Hello my name is rose, my new little friend Gaara here allowed me to bring him home today."

As rose said this she held a strait face, but inside she was laughing like a loon at the dumbfounded look on his face. "Gaara go inside" his uncle said. "Ok bye Rose, I will see you again right?" "Of course you will." As she hugged Gaara which once again made his uncle gape. As Gaara left rose turned to the boys' uncle.

"Who are you, and how did you do that with out getting killed?" "I would like to speak to your leader." She said as she shot him a glare that sent so much promise of pain if he did not do as she said that it froze him to the core.

"This way miss…" He went as fast as he could as not to anger her. "this is the place miss, I'll see if he will see you." As he left and went into see the kage.

As she went in she looked around 'all in browns figures'

"Hello miss rose, yashimaru told me you carried Gaara home and even hugged him. How did you accomplish this?" "All I did was ask if he wanted to be friends." She never could act innocent very well.

"Gaara is suna's weapon, I can't…" "GAARA is also a little boy, a child." Rose blew up. She calmed herself and said "the child has no friends; everyone says horrible things and are afraid of him. I have seen real monsters, this child is not one. If this continues he will become a cold killer, not just enemies but allies and anyone that gets in his way. No loyalties at all, why be loyal to those who hurt and ridicule you."

The suna kage stopped and took it all in. she was right and he knew it, but what could he do.

"What do you suggest?" she looked at him, for once he was concerned for ether his people or the child, probably not the child. "Might I suggest that while I am in suna, I keep him with me, and teach him some. To have someone treat him human which he is and ask him what his plans are." "I will allow it." Was said "you may go, Gaara may stay with you as long as you are in suna."

With that off she went to get Gaara. "Hello Gaara-kun the kazekage and you're uncle have given me permission to let you stay with me during my stay here as my guide and student if you agree." His eyes grew so big and his smile stretched across his face, he nodded his head so fast it looked like it would fall off.

"Ok Gaara, go to you room and get your things. You will stay with me in my hotel room." Gaara took off like a shot, in the door and up the stairs. After Gaara got his stuff and was heading to the stairs he saw his brother and sister. Though recently they had begun to avoid him, he still felt attached to them. Kankuro was about to run as Gaara came towards them, nut he would not leave Temari behind, and she was not moving.

Gaara looked up into Temari's face and smiled, he could see the shock in her face as he grabbed her hand and started for the door. "Come meet my new friend." Her steps faltered as she heard this and her jaw draped as she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Her shock skyrocketed when he let go of her hand and ran and jumped at the woman, the woman wrapped her arms around him and picked him up with a caring look on her face.

"So Gaara-kun who is this. Is she like the other people around here?" "That's my sister and my brother." Kankuro heard this as he was making his way to Temari. "Gaara-kun ,do they treat you like the rest of the village."

"No but I haven't seen them for a while. It got so lonely." Rose looked at the two children in front of her, "so why have you been avoiding him?" Temari still could not speak so Kankuro replied. "Father told us to stay away from Gaara, cuz Gaara would go crazy and he did not want to see us dead."

Rose was so pissed and a dark aura started rolling off of her. Gaara felt her aura but she pulled it in before anyone else felt it. Gaara told himself to ask her about It latter if he remembered.

"I would like you two to come with Gaara and me, you two need to learn the truth." At hearing that Temari snapped out of her daze. She could only nod her head, if this lady could give her her little brother back, it was worth a try. Kankuro just followed, her was not leaving his sister alone.

"So let me guess, your father and th4e towns people all call Gaara-kun a monster or a demon." Her hold on Gaara tightened as Temari nods and Kankuro looked away. "Let me tell you the truth about thing. Now im not calling everyone stupid just naive. Gaara had the one-tailed Shukaku sealed in him." Kankuro backed up a bit , but Temari stayed still wanting to know more. "Now what people seem to have forgotten is the tailed creatures are not demons. They are guardians of the world. Shukaku of the earth and ground, Nibi the queen of hell, guardian of darkness all the way to Kyuubi the trickster guardian of the forests and woods."

With that said, she could see the odd looks on the kids faces. "So Gaara wont go crazy? I can have my brother back?" as Rose smiles and nods, Gaara was knocked over and crushed by a sobbing girl. Just this thought made Gaara smile. He was still wanted.

"Now there's more I need to tell you." As she pulled the children apart, "you must not tell anyone of anything we have or will talk about." "Why?" was heard from all the kids. **"Rose this child, he shall have my power."** That voice, kongol's voice, made her smile. "Because Gaara is special, he has an important future. He must not be in the spotlight. Gaara you must stay safe and get stronger." All three nod at this growing up in a ninja village does this to ya.

"Its getting late, its time for you two to go home. You may come back tomorrow if you choose to."

After they were left alone rose took out the golden dragoon spirit. "Gaara I have something special for you." "Rose-chan what is it?" "This is the golden dragoon spirit. It is the spirit of a dear friend of mine. I would like you to look after it for me. Don't let anyone know you have it til we see each other again, after I leave. I can trust you cant I?" "Yes… yes you can."

She stayed in suna for five months and knew it was time to go. She said good bye to the children as she left.

"Now which way?" as she flipped a coin. "towards cloud country it is." And off she went. She stayed in cloud for a while about a year or so. Give or take a month. She learned of the two tailed Nibi sealed into little girl, but seeing as her guardian and teacher was also a container she left them be.

'I wonder what kiri is like?' Rose pondered as she moved on. She could smell blood close, she passed a small battlefield. "Careful Zabuza-sama , the cut will reopen." She saw a man with a large sword being treated by a small girl.

"well hello." Rose said as she came into the clearing. "Who are you? What do you want!" the girl replied as she pulled out some sharp needles, senbon if memory serves.

"Calm child I man no harm." "What do ya want" Zabuza grunted as he leaned up. "Nothing im just traveling the land and learning what I can of things." Zabuza could not sense a lie, "Then what do you want with us?" "nothing, I just passed the war zone back there and came to see who did it."

This simple statement shoved him. This woman passed a bloody battlefield and came to see who did it? She was ether very powerful or stupid. "Why?" "As I said, I am traveling and learning things, I saw the sword marks on the ground and thought I could find a good sparing partner for a while. Not to mention some company for a while would be nice."

Zabuza looked at her closely for a bit, looking for deceit but found none so he nodded, this chick amused him.

Haku stood down and went back to treating Zabuza, but also watching Rose out the corner of her eye.

"I am Zabuza and this is Haku. "he watched for any knowledge or malice but saw none and relaxed. "I am Rose. I could heal you, with the friends I had haling was a need to know." Haku looked unsure, "its ok Haku" Rose stood up and walked over and sat next to Zabuza, "Hold still, this will heal most of you wounds but it will do nothing for your energy. You will have to rest to get that back.

Rose folded her hands and started chanting a spell shana taught her and a small white glow covered Zabuza before it faded along with most of the wounds.

"How?" was all Zabuza could say. "it is a secret passed down through a specific group of people. No one can use them except a select few." He nodded, those kinds of secrets were not unheard of just really rare.

"Haku was it? What are you to him" as she pointed to Zabuza, "I am to be his tool, for that is what a ninja is."

Rose raised an eyebrow at this and looked over at Zabuza who was not making eye contact. "Ok Haku but why him?" "Because he saved me. He has kept me safe." That answer made Rose smile a little. "To protect that which is precious to you, will truly make you strong." Haku eyes widened at this as she let the words seep in to her mind.

"So, after you have rested, how bout a spar before I move on?" "Sure why not" was her reply as she leaned back to rest.

A few days later Zabuza stood up and started stretching. "So a sword duel, nothing but sword skills." Rose took out her sword and Zabuza took his stance. They parried, slashed, stabbed, and dodged for hours before they stopped. He noticed this small woman was faster, stronger, and seemed more experienced in battle though It made no sense to him, he let it go. Man it was a great workout.

Rose stayed and traveled with them for a while before saying her goodbyes and heading for Iwa.

She did not like stone very much. She soon started to head to fire country. **"It will soon be time." **As she was making her way to the hidden village, she heard a scream so she went to investigate.

What she found shocked her. A small girl was an the ground holding her neck screaming. The young girl had purple hair and black ninja gear.

Rose sat down and pulled the girl on her lap. She saw what the girl was holding. She could feel darkness coming from the mark on the girls' neck, more dark and evil then what was in her. "Calm down, can you hear me." The young girl opens her eyes and nods slowly. "I can help a little; you have to pay close attention to my voice ok?" the child nods. Rose knew she could not get rid of the mark, but she could destroy the evil in it. It would cause her less pain and no one could use it against her.

"Listen to the words of this song. It will help calm you.

I had a dream that I could fly  
I can feel each moment as time goes by  
We never be too far away  
You would always be here I heard you say

I never thought  
ooo...  
Thought that it would be our last good bye  
(our last good bye)  
I still can dream  
ooo...  
That one day love will fall out from the sky  
(ooo... would fall out)  
ooo...

Do you still remember, all the time that has gone by  
(ooo... do you you believe)  
Do you still believe that, love can fall out from the sky  
ooo...  
If from where your standing, you can see the sky above  
I'll be waiting for you,(I'll be waiting)if you still believe in love  
(Do you still believe)

Find a way,  
To bring back yesterday  
Find a way to love  
(ooo...)  
I hope we stay  
When tomorrow becomes today  
Love will find a way

lalala...

I'll be waiting for you  
In my heart you are the one  
ah...  
If I cannot find you  
I will look up to the sun  
(ooo... do you believe, do you believe)  
If from where your standing  
You can see the sky above  
(ya...)  
I'll be waiting for you,(I'll be waiting)if you still believe in love  
(Do you believe, do you, do you believe)

Do you still remember, all the time that has gone by  
(ooo.. do you remember...)  
Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky  
(whoo...)  
If form where you're standing, you can see the sky above  
(Do you believe)  
I'll be waiting for you, if you still belive in love  
(whoo...)  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la (wha...)  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la (do you believe)  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la

Rose calmed down as the child fell into a peaceful rest. Rose had always found that song magical I could calm any good soul. 'looking at you headband you're a leaf ninja huh. I guess its time to get you home.'

As Rose pulled the child on her back, she started off to one of her last destinations.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just think the next chapter we finally get to see naruto.

Rose maybe a little ooc but if you think about it being around those guys for years would have an effect on her.

Naruto will be a bit smarter and stronger but not all powerful I mean come on, those stories are well hard to wrap your mind around and so not fair for the bad guys. So has anyone figured out who will stay with Rose, and who gets the third dragoon spirit?


	3. hello naruto

Regular: normal speech

"Regular": person speaking

'Regular' person thinking

"**Bold": spirits or demons speaking**

'**Bold': spirits or demons thinking **

Rose came up to the entrance of the village with the child on her back. She knew it would happen the next second she was surrounded by Anbu. "Halt, that genin was reported to have left the village with the criminal orochimaru."

Rose stood her ground; she would not let anyone hurt this child. "Miss hand her over." "I will do no such thing. I will speak to you kage on this matter, I will not relent." Was her reply as she started to release a little a little of her power to show the she meant it.

The Anbu nodded as they led her to the kage tower. As she stood in front of the Hokage, she could tell he had a kind soul. The third saw her relax her stance a little and called her on it.

"Just because of my years, does not mean im feeble."

Rose smirked at this she knew better, she could feel the power in him.

"Sir, you misunderstand, I guess I relaxed because I could tell you had a kind soul. I can also tell you conceal a lot of power."

"So may I ask how did you find young Anko there?"

"Sir, I was heading this way when I heard screaming so I went to see what it was. It seemed this child got a seal on her that was causing her a lot of pain, so I helped."

As soon as Sarutobi heard the word seal, he started to turn pale. He saw some of orochimaru's experiments with a type of curse seal of sorts.

"Let me see her." The seal looked like the ones he saw but there was a difference. Instead of toma marks they were shaped like some sort of animal fang.

"What did you do?"

rose explained she used her own power to pull out and destroy the evil in it so it would not cause her pain and no one could control her.

"Hokage-sama please don't let anything happen to this child."

Rose said as she sat Anko down on the chair.

"I will take care of her. You have my word on…"

he was cut off as a bundle of orange and yellow tore through the door and barreled right into Rose. She braced herself and grabbed the blur lifting it up to reveal a young boy.

She noticed he tensed in her arms as she glared at the ninja that were chasing him. "that will be all, now back to your duties." The old man said as the door shut.

Rose let go of the child, as she did she tensed and stared at the child.

"**Yo rose, I finally got your attention. This child is the one I will go with. You could tell he as the forest spirit in him and he has such a good heart. He is the one that I will help." **

'My aren't you talkative Albert.'

"**Well do you blame me? I have been in your head this whole time with no one to talk to since you woke up. And now that you're near that child that I will be with now you can hear me."**

The Hokage was about to say something when he noticed a true smile on the girls face.

"Jiji, lets go get ramen! Please, please. Sarutobi knew he should not look down because he knew that the most evil of Jutsu around, the puppy dog eyes.

The child looked over and saw Rose, he saw that she did not look at him with hate.

"Hello, im naruto, the future Hokage! What's your name?"

Rose could not help but smile at his energy. "Im Rose, would you like to be friends?"

Naruto stood there shell shocked, no one ever wanted to be his friend. He slowly nodded and looked over and saw a passed out in the chair.

"Who's that is she ok Jiji?" "she will be fine. Can you wait in the hall while me and miss rose have a little chat."

Naruto nodded and went in to the hall. The third put up a sound barrier around them.

"Who are you and what do you want with that child." Rose looked over at the Hokage, "can anyone hear us. Because what I have to say will change this world, one way or another. How far back do the documents of your time go, the history."

"No one can hear us and out records go back nearly 300 years, why?"

Rose went over and checked on Anko, she noticed that the child will be out for quite a while.

"Because there is a lot you don't know. What I am about to reveal, no one can know. That child naruto and two others will change the course of this world."

The third's eyes narrowed, 'what does she know about naruto.'

"What do you mean." Sarutobi asked.

Rose told him about the dragon campaign and the dragoons. She told him about some of the major wars, and about her friends and the end of that time. About her and her friend having to wipe out all traces of any and all legends and knowledge of the dragoons.

As Rose told the Hokage of this entire thing he lowly ran a hand over his face and said one simple phrase.

"Im getting too old for this shit."

Rose had to deep her face impassive while inside her head she was cackling like a mad man.

"Can you show me proof of your claim, because im finding this hard to believe."

At this Rose replied "I can, but only at 25% of my power. Can you put up a barrier that will keep the power in. if not every ninja in a 150 mile radius will feel this."

Sarutobi nodded and did the hand signs as a blue light appeared and faded. Rose let out jut enough power to transform. Sarutobi could barely breath form the power she was releasing. She kinda looked like a fallen angel to him, come to take him away.

He snapped out of it as she turned back in to herself. "What will you do with naruto, and why did you inform me of all of this?"

"Well I will train and teach him for the next year. He will know all that I have told you and more. The reason I told you was because the look on your face and in your eyes show how much you care about the child. I need you to protect him, the village's hate is strong and he will be wearing a mask. The other two will be also. Don't relent; the child is important for the future."

The third nodded and dropped the Jutsu and bid naruto to come back in.

"Naruto would you please show Rose around the village. And you two tell the ramen stand to bill me for your meal today."

Naruto, at the though of free ramen, grabbed Rose's hand and stated to lead the way. One thought went through both Sarutobi's and Rose's minds at the same time.

'This will be interesting'

Well this was fun. Next chapter the massacre and gotta love how things are goin right.

Will update soon.


	4. Uchiha massacre

Regular: normal speech

"Regular": person speaking

'Regular' person thinking

"**Bold": spirits or demons speaking**

'**Bold': spirits or demons thinking **

aww come on people review I love em…. Any way on with the story…

The Uchiha massacre

A few days later Rose had a cottage set up in a private training ground that could only be gotten in to by dragoons. She had set up a training regiment that naruto was following to the letter.

Rose was heading in to town to get some equipment when she was drawn to one of the training fields. Rose knew if she was being drawn some where there was a reason for it.

When she got to the training field she saw a young man, mid teens, leaning up against a tree. He wore standard Anbu gear and had a mast on the ground next to him.

As she got closer he raised his head and looked at her. What she saw made her jump. He was crying blood.

"What's wrong?"

she asked softly as she neared him.

Now normally he would have left but for some reason he felt such a strong connection to this person he did not even know. He tilted his head to the left of him for her to sit. As she set down next to him, he began to talk. She was captivated by his voice,

"My clan, they plan a coup against the village. My best friend and cousin found out im a spy for the Hokage and tried to kill me but I killed him first." He chocked, "now the council has ordered me to wipe out the clan before it causes a civil war. The rest of my family I could care less about but I can't hurt my brother."

As Rose looked at him she quickly decided, "How old is he?" "Almost 6 he will start the academy next year." Rose had a great idea "I think I can help."

Rose had him swear to secrecy and told him what she told the Hokage, and about naruto. By the time she was done his eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"So naruto would benefit as well as your brother if we train them together. The Hokage will give his permission but no one can know about this. Also you will explain to your brother about what we must do, and help him understand it."

"We?"

"Yes we, I will not let you do this on your own."

He looked down a small smile on his face. He knew he should say no, he knew he should not have told her any of it, he also knew he could not do it by himself nor could he say no to her. He did not know why he could not say no, and frankly he could not manage to care.

"Im Rose by the way."

"Itachi"

Rose told him to bring his brother who's name she learned was sasuke, here tomorrow and she would lead them to her training ground.

Of course he asked why he could not just go there himself, but it was simple. With out one of two thing the two entrances could not be found or entered.

As Rose arrived back to the training grounds she saw naruto hard at work doing every thing she told him to do.

The other day she had asked him why he tried so hard, the answer warmed her heart.

""You put your faith in me and are helping me. Why would I not do my best? Plus if I get strong enough I can protect you, Jiji , and everyone else that has been nice to me.""

Rose sat down and motioned for naruto to come over to her. She told him about sasuke and Itachi and how he would have someone to train with. naruto smiled and nodded and then he went back to what he was doing.

Rose learned quickly that the loudness was used to try and get people to pay attion and notice him, so he quieted down quite a bit. And training got rid of some of that excess energy.

She also remembered how he reacted when she told him about the past, the tailed spirits and about how Kyuubi was sealed in him.

She thought that she would have to consol a broken child, oh how wrong she was. He understood that the forth, to save everyone sacrificed his own life as well as used him as a container for the greater good.

""I will prove that the forth chose right to trust me with this. Also I will prove to every one im me, not the Kyuubi.""

That was what he said. For a six year old he was quite smart and strong willed that was why she told him what was going to happen in two days.

The next day she went to fetch the two boys and lead them here. It was also the best place to tell sasuke everything.

"hi Itachi, sasuke, ready to go?"

Itachi and sasuke said hello and started to follow Rose to the training ground. Itachi and sasuke did not notice, but Rose did, that a strange Anbu with NE on his mask was following them.

They made there way past the academy to the ally way between the next two buildings. Rose walked to the end of the ally and told the boys to take her hands, once they didk, they all walked through the wall.

The Anbu with NE on his mask tried to follow but found nothing but a brick wall.

"I must inform Danzo-sama."

But before he could leave, he lost his head as it rolled away from his body.

"I hate stalkers."

Was all Rose said as she went back through the wall.

"Hi you must be sasuke, im naruto."

Naruto yelled out jumping around like he was on a massive sugar buzz.

Naruto, drop and give me 100." "Yes ma'am"

The kid ran over to his training spot, dropped and started counting. "Sorry about that, he gets hyper and the only cure is to wear him out." Sasuke was shocked, just what he got himself into agreeing to this.

Rose saw that look, "Don't worry you wont start out that hard, I will evaluate you and see what you are best suited for. Naruto over there is a brute force fighter; he needs to work on his power and defense. His stamina and healing ability will make him a force to be reckoned with."

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Naruto come over here." Rose called just as naruto finished his pushups.\

Itachi sasuke and naruto all sat around Rose. "Some of you know some of this but I will go trough it all."

So Rose started with everything she told the tired, about her past, killing off most to the worlds population, and the 9 spirit guardians.

Sasuke soaked it all in, and like naruto did, he knew it was all true. Rose also told them about Kyuubi sealed in naruto and about the soon to be Uchiha massacre.

"Why nii-san?"

Rose smiled a small smile and Itachi was shocked. Sasuke did not seem surprised and he did not seem upset about it.

"Sasuke, out clan plans to overthrow the Hokage and take over the village. Our clan has become power hungry and I lover our village."

"I don't care about the rest to the clan, but what about you. I don't wanna lose you."

Itachi did the most un-Uchiha thing and grabbed and hugged sasuke oh so very tight, not wanting to let go because even he did not know what to do.

Rose was watching this when her Dragoon spirit glowed faintly and she recalled what the spirits said.

Flash Back

"What about Rose, what will happen to her? She was alone for so long, please don't do that to her again."

"**The darkness dragoon will take the wind and earth dragoon souls and enter a stasis until five years before the task. The darkness dragon will keep watch over the world till then and will inform you of the world after you wake. Fear not for there shell be two spirits in the darkness stone for neither spirit will be alone.**

"Who will be with me…?" **"You will know when the time comes. He will be loyal to only the family he has left and you. He will never leave you side nor you his."**

End Flash Back

"Boys come here I have something else I need to tell you." All three boys watched her intently, the saw how serous she was.

"Itachi there is a way for you to never be alone again, and also to never leave sasuke alone."

At this Itachi paid closer attention. He cared little for most things, but he hated being alone, he also loved his little brother more then he cared for himself.

"Remember when I told of the dragoon spirits, the dragons have moved on but the souls of my close friends now inhabit them. Naruto has the one that holds Albert's soul, a child I met in my travels has the on that holds my friend kongol's soul, and this one that I have will soon hold my soul. Sasuke at that time you will be the one to have it."

At this sasuke's eyes bugged out of his head, he would be a dragoon like naruto, he would hold her soul.

"Itachi this is where you come in. the spirits foretold that another soul would join mine in the stone to protect the one he holds dear. And also this way nether soul would ever be alone again."

Itachi started to think. He knew he really wanted to do this, he could watch over sasuke, plus he would never have to be alone again. He rarely go to chose his own path, the clan, the village, but this time he made his own choice.

"Ill do it. I hate being alone."

Rose truly smiled, but she knew they had to inform the Hokage and plan everything out.

"I'll go get the Hokage; you boys get to know each other better."

As Rose left Itachi leaned back truly at peace for once, to let the two kids talk it out.

During this time they talked about their favorite colors, animals, food, what they like to do, what they don't like. They were quickly becoming best friends.

As Rose and the Hokage entered Itachi did not stand or even bother sitting up. Sarutobi noticed this and was glad, that boy was always to stiff.

Rose told Sarutobi everything and he was shocked that Rose and Itachi were going to become the spirits in the stone, and sasuke would get it.

"so how long do you have?"

"Well the way I see it, me and Itachi will take care of his clan tomorrow and he will remain here. We will spend the next two years training the boys before were gone. This training ground will still be here and sealed off, only those with spirits will be able to come here."

Sarutobi thought about it, "Since you all know of this, and these boys have a specil future you both need to be as strong as you can get. I will help you all I can just come by the tower. But what about after two years."

Rose explained that they will be going to the academy and that they will both be wearing a mask. Naruto will be the hyper active fool and sasuke will be the brooding loner bent on revenge for his clan. They would keep the act up for as long as they could with out cracking. They will need everyone to think them weak.

More was said before the third left and Itachi and sasuke went to spend their last night at the Uchiha compound, Rose and naruto took the few things he owned and moved them to the cottage at th4e training grounds.

In the middle of the night Rose left and joined Itachi who had just left sasuke at the memorial stone. Then the killing began. Rose started on the left; Itachi started on the right and rose started on the left. They killed every man, woman and child in the compound.

The village was in an uproar the next morning trying to discover who did it, and swooning over the 'last' Uchiha.

When he finally got away he went to the Hokage tower to wait for Rose.

The next two years were brutal; both of the kids' teachers were sadists with a 'you can do a lot better' complex.

Naruto was an up close brawler, and massive ninjutsu user, come to find out his weakness was Genjutsu. Sasuke was built for extreme speed and fast hits. He had good ninjutsu, great Genjutsu, but his physical power was lacking, though he made up for it with multiple fast hits.

As they started the academy they put their masks on. True naruto was hyper, but he was not THAT hyper and loud, sasuke was truly just a laid back person, not so broody and revengeful, come on.

They always tried to make the other crack; naruto had more luck at this. While naruto had the hate and scorn of the villagers, sasuke had rabid fan girls. Along with the masks, they chose the roles of rivals with teme and dobe names while they truly saw each other as brothers.

Sasuke would enter the training ground via a tree behind the memorial stone and naruto would use the one near the school.

It finally came the time Rose and Itachi would leave. Rose had informed them that once all three spirits were together and brought here, they could see each other again.

It was a sad day for both boys; sasuke was saying bye to his brother the last of his blood family. Naruto was saying bye to two of the very few who treated him human.

"Sasuke, naruto, come here for a minute." Itachi said, "I have a parting gift for the both of you. Naruto I want you to have feyrbrand, it is an extendable ninja spear that ws picked up during the second ninja war." Naruto, nodded as he took the weapon, to choked up to talk.

"Sasuke I want you to have my sword yami, and also to pass the Raven summons contract on to you. Both of you have made me proud."

Itachi stepped back and Rose joined him as they started to fade.

Both boys watched them fade and watched as the dark dragoon spirit glowed till they both faded completely away.

Well how was that? Oh and im already half way through with the next chapter. Any body got any ideas for the main bad guys' cuz Im still trying to figure that part out.


	5. genin exam

Regular: normal speech

"Regular": person speaking

'Regular' person thinking

"**Bold": spirits or demons speaking**

'**Bold': spirits or demons thinking **

Its been four years since sasuke and naruto said hood bye to rose and Itachi. During that time both boys played and hated rivals, naruto the dobe, dead last of the class. Sasuke Uchiha the genius top of the class extremely broody and with a revenge complex.

Both boys treated each other like they were hated rivals and the entire village except the Hokage thought it were true.

In the evening both boys would meet in their training ground in fits of laughter, telling each other about what they were able to pull off. After that they would train like there's no tomorrow.

By the time it was time to graduate the academy and become genin both boys were low to mid chunin in knowledge, with the physical ability of low the mid jonin, with the drive and teamwork to be some of the best.

As naruto was heading home the day before the exams an Anbu dropped down in front of him. "The Hokage would like to see you." Naruto nodded as the Anbu put he's hand on the kids shoulder and shushined to the Hokages office.

Sarutobi sent out his guard and put up the silencing jutsu. "Naruto I know your not even a genin yet but I know your strong and have been training for years." At this naruto dropped his mask. He stood up straighter, with a small side grin, and eyes tat held a calm strength.

"Naruto this is a B rank mission. I have gotten tips that one of your instructors is a traitor. I wish for you to fail the exam, I will personally give you one at a latter date. At that point one of the instructors will want you to do something as a second test. I want a confession out of him. Understand."

"Understood sir." Was the reply.

Naruto entered his apartment to find that it had been broken into again. Truly he did not care, all his stuff was at the cottage in their training grounds anyway.

Sasuke once asked naruto why he did not just move in there. The answer was simple and to the point.

"If I moved in here the villagers would raise a fuss about were was the _**Kyuubi brat**_, the _**demon child**_ was at. Maybe it ran away or died lets party."

Sasuke never asked that again.

Naruto was truly crafty with plans and traps, so he gathered everything he would need and went to bed.

The next day class was like it was every day sasuke would sit near the front and brood. Shikamaru would sleep; choji would eat while shino, hinata, and kiba waited for class to start.

Naruto knew he had to inform sasuke or else he would probably destroy all in his way. Sakura and ino would inter class soon and fight over who could sit by sasuke. Naruto had a funny idea, it might just work.

He quickly wrote a letter jumped up on the des infrount of sasuke and said,

"I don't see what's so special about you."

The glaring match began.

Sasuke knew something was up, but didn't know what. As ino and sakura ran in yelling 'I won' the boy behind naruto turned and bumped into naruto causing him to fall toward sasuke.

As he fell he slid the letter into sasuke's pocket, but he could not catch his reflexes in time causing his lips to smash into sasuke's. Both turned and started gagging.

They would never speak of this again.

As naruto was about to be killed by rabid fan girls, Iruka and Mizuki walked in and made everyone take their seats.

"Well class as you know today is the final portion of the exam. After today some of you will become leaf ninja. Today will be the ninjutsu portion. You will need to do the henge, replacement, and the bushin jutsu."

Most of the class snickered at the last one. They all knew naruto sucked at bushin. They were called one by one, some leaving with a head band some not. Sasuke went and of course passed, then he pulled out the note naruto left him.

_Ankoku,_

_The old man gave me a mission yesterday. Im gonna fail the class exam. Its ok, jiji will test me later. I just wanted to inform you so you would not worry about me or go on a massive killing spree. Also because of this I wont show up for training today._

_Your Brother,_

_Kaze_

Sasuke checked if anyone was around and chuckled to himself as he made his way to the training grounds.

Naruto was sitting on the swing with his head down giving off the air of pain and depression.

Mizuki leaned down and looked at naruto,

"Im sorry, but those are the rules. I really wanted you to pass…"

Naruto looked up, a sad look in his eyes with just a spark of hope.

"Maybe there is still a way for you to pass. There is a scroll called the forbidden scroll in the Hokage office. Bring that scroll to this location and learn one jutsu from the scroll and you will pass."

Naruto jumped up and ran for the tower. Mizuki and naruto both had the same thought going through their minds at the same time.

'What an idiot.'

Naruto slid into the hokage's office. He grinned at the third as he relayed everything Mizuki had said.

"Dog, come here."

A dog masked Anbu appeared next to Sarutobi's desk.

"I want you to fallow naruto here as he leaves with the forbidden scroll. Keep a watch on him, when Mizuki shows up watch him for treason."

"Understood" was the reply as naruto took the forbidden scroll out the window.

"Is it wise Hokage-sama, to trust the scroll to a child?"

"Kakashi that child will help change the future of this world."

With that said dog jumped out the window. What the hokage said was just too cryptic so he decided he would find out for himself.

As naruto made his way to the spot Mizuki told him to go to, he made sure all his traps were ready.

As he was doing that Iruka heard a frantic voice along with frantic pounding on his door. As he opened his door he saw Mizuki.

"Iruka naruto has stolen the forbidden scroll."

At this only one word can out of Iruka's mouth,

"Shit"

As he took off using his naruto radar that he had developed over the years to find the prankster, he took off. Mizuki grinned and followed.

Naruto was board; he saw the Anbu land in the tree above him and waved. The Anbu waved back before vanishing completely.

Right when naruto was about to fall asleep someone came out of the bushes. Naruto was about to attack, but stopped in shock that Iruka was there, and he looked pissed.

"What the hell do you think your doing stealing the forbidden scroll?"

naruto knew he had to play his part, "Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei said that if I learned a jutsu from this scroll I'll pass."

He was so good at acting that Kakashi would have believed him if he did not know the truth.

"Mizuki…" was all Iruka could say before they heard laughter behind them.

"Mizuki what do you think you doing?"

"Simple, I get the scroll and the demon gets blamed for it missing and your death. Oh that reminds me, you do know why everyone hates you right."

"Shut up Mizuki, it's forbidden to speak of."

"The Kyuubi never died. It was sealed in you. You're the Kyuubi."

Mizuki thought that he would have an emotionally distraught boy that would be an easy kill, but the brat was standing down there laughing.

"What's so funny demon." Mizuki spat.

"Simple you basterd. There is an Anbu above my head that has recorded everything you have said. Oh, and the Kyuubi and the other 8 tailed creatures are not demons, their guardian spirits."

Mizuki's jaw dropped as dog knocked him out from behind.

Iruka just stood there in shock this whole time naruto was acting and he could not tell. Before he could say anything the third shushined in.

"Iruka what was seen here tonight is a village secret. Understood."

Iruka could only nod. He decided it was to (Quote Shikamaru) troublesome to worry or think about.

That night naruto took the third to the training grounds so no one could spy. When he hot there he saw sasuke asleep under a tree.

It seems sasuke was waiting for him, or wore himself out.

As they entered the clearing sasuke woke sensing naruto and another, but calmed when he saw it was the Hokage.

"Hi Jiji hi naruto."

After a few years around each other both naruto and sasuke saw the Hokage as a grandfather to them and called him Jiji, but sasuke decided to only to do so in private until his mask came off for good.

Sarutobi loved the two kids. It was so funny watching them fool the whole village quit easily too.

"Naruto here is your Hiate you are now a genin."

Sasuke just shook his head.

"And here I thought you came to see us spar."

At this Sarutobi perked up. From all the years he's known them this would be the first time he'd seen them spar.

Sarutobi went over and took a seat. They said it would be taijutsu only. He watched the boys spar for nearly an hour. He was impressed, both styles he had never seen before.

Naruto used his arms mostly seaming to not be bothered getting hit. It seemed the more he was hit, the more powerful his counter became.

Sasuke on the other hand used speed and fast kicks mostly. He used hit and run tactics. He would land a blow, slid away and repeat. He knew that a few good hits and he would be down for the count.

The spar came to a tie. Sasuke's foot was at naruto's throat, and naruto's fist was at sasuke's chest.

"Great job boys, great job. Now I have something to ask you. The genin cells will be gropes of three. Do you two wish to be on the same team."

Both boys looked at each other and replied at the same time,

"YES"

"But boys, who will we put as your other team mate?"

Now here was the problem, the only girl left was sakura. They really hated to be stuck with the rabid fan girl, but really they had little choice.

"Well boys you better rest up. Tomorrow you will be assigned to teams. Oh and bring something to do you teacher will probably be quite a few hours late."

With that said they went their own way. Tomorrow should be fun.


	6. team 7

Regular: normal speech

"Regular": person speaking

'Regular' person thinking

"**Bold": spirits or demons speaking**

'**Bold': spirits or demons thinking **

well I have not said this in a while but remember I do not own any thing cept the idea for this story.

Morning came quick for naruto. For some reason he woke up at 5, when he didn't have to be at the academy till noon. As naruto tried to go back to sleep he kept hearing a buzzing sound, like some one was trying to talk to him.

He shook it off for now and decided to get a little training dome. When he got there he noticed sasuke had the same idea as him. He also noticed sasuke was sill in his night wear.

"What are you doing here wearing that?"

Sasuke quickly looked up with a light blush on his face. It seems he didn't think naruto would wake up so early.

"hn'."

When sasuke 'Hn'ed' naruto fell over laughing, it seemed so wrong coming from him without his mask on. That just make the boy blush all the more.

"Any way since your already here, wanna spar as a worm up?"

sasuke just grinned and got into his stance. He could never turn down a good spar.

It was around nine when they decided to just goof off til they had to go.

"Sasuke did you by any chance get woken up by a weird buzzing noise?"

"Yeah, it was quit annoying."

"Naruto, how about we give our real goals to our sensei today. You know he/she will ask."

Naruto set there thinking about it before agreeing.

"Sure but we need to be vague about most of it."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

They shook each other's hands and took off to the academy, separate ways of course.

When naruto got there, he slid in and took a seat in the back. Only shino and Shikamaru saw him come in, but said nothing.

"Quite class."

Iruka said as the class took their seats. (You all know how the speech goes)

"Ok on to the team placements. Team 7 sakura haruno, naruto uzumaki, and sasuke Uchiha. Your instructor will be Kakashi hatake."

Naruto zoned out after that. He had heard about Kakashi, he was always late and always reading Icha Icha.

When he came to he noticed that only him, sasuke, and sakura were left in the class room.

He pulled out a few scrolls to pass time. 3 hours later a head popped through the door. The man had gravity defying silver hair, and his Hiate was tilted covering one eye, and he had a face mask covering half his face.

"Hmm, my first impression of you is your weak. Meet me on the roof."

(You all know sakura, and kakashi's intro's so im gonna continue.)

After sakura's oh so subtle hints to be Mrs. Uchiha sasuke, made sasuke visibly cringe, Kakashi to sweat drop, and naruto do his best to hold in his laughter.

Kakashi looked at the two boys; he figured sasuke would be all emo, wanting to avenge his clan. And naruto to yell about being hokage. He was so wrong.

"You Uchiha, go."

Sasuke folded his hands in front of his face to hide his twitching mouth. It was all he could do to keep from laughing.

"I have many likes and hobbies, but ill only tell those I consider family what they are. My main dislike above everything else is fan girls, and people who judge without all the facts.. I don't have a dream for the future, for it will happen. I will complete the task I received when I was younger."

Kakashi was stumped after that. He was sure there would be revenge some where in there, but no. and a task, and people he considers family. He has watched the boy from time to time, and he was the same with everyone.

"You next Blondie."

Naruto seemed to have calmed with a blank look as he started to answer.

"I like those few I conceder precious to me. I hate those who judge with out facts, and those who hurt the weak. My hobbies are my own, and like sasuke I have no dream for it will happen. I will fulfill my destiny."

That was it. Kakashi was just going to ignore the reports from the academy and make his own. Then he remembered his conversation with the hokage.

FLASH BACK

The scroll was put back up and naruto headed home. When he was finaly gone Kakashi stood in front of the third.

"Hokage-sama I request for naruto to be on my team."

Sarutobi just chuckled a bit.

"Kakashi, I thought you would want sasuke on your team."

Kakashi sighed and looked down. True he wanted sasuke on his team, but naruto was such a mystery, not to mention his lost connection to his sensei.

"Well, Kakashi, naruto will be on your team, but so will sasuke."

At this Kakashi looked up shocked. He had gotten the reports from the academy. The boys were rivals, close to hating each other, so why were they being put on the same team.

"You see Kakashi, I asked both boys about it. They had refused to be put on separate teams. I know you are shocked, but there is way more to these boys then meets the eye."

END FLASH BACK

With that in mind, he stood up.

"Ok, tomorrow meet me in training ground seven for survival training."

"But sensei we have already did survival training." Sakura said.

"Well this test will be to see if you're ready to be ninja. There's a 66.6 percent failure rate. Oh and if you eat breakfast you'll puke."

With that said he shushined away. Truly he did not go very far two shadow clones and had one fallow sakura, one fallow sasuke, while he fallowed naruto.

Naruto was wondering around while he got memories from the one guarding sakura. She went home and told her mother.

Sasuke, his clone lost him near the memorial stone, and naruto just walked through a wall. Now he could not since the boy anywhere.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Kakashi appeared in front of the third.

"Hokage-sama, I sent clones to watch my students while I followed naruto. Sasude and naruto just disappeared."

The third just started chuckling.

"Sorry Kakashi, I can't tell you. I think they will tell you when they think they can trust you."

Kakashi did not like it, but the hokage knew something so he let it slid for now.

Naruto and sasuke sat down to discuss this new sensei matter.

"Do you think he will be any good, I mean he was way late? I know he's one of the best in the village." Sasuke mumbled.

"I know what you mean, plus we have to deal with you fangirl."

With tat said, sasuke paled and shuddered, that pink haired harpy was the worst.

"Sasuke you ok? How much should we show? I got a feeling were gonna have to fight him in some way."

Sasuke nodded at this. They talked about it for hours, what they can and can not use. Their swords, special abilities, and higher level jutsu and well as sasuke's sharingan were all out.

Also they would not remove their weights. They knew they would not stand a chance now, but it was a test, so they would not be killed.

They decided to wear their real outfits from now on. Now that they were genin they would slowly lose bits of there self made masks, starting with their close. Naruto refused to wear that horrible orange thing anymore.

The next day sakura showed up at the time her sensei told her to and started to wait for her sasuke-kun. Two hours later sakura was pissed, were was everybody.

Soon Kakashi showed up. "Good now that were all here…"

"Sensei, were not all here. Where is sasuke-kun and that baka naruto."

"Why sakura they are both in that tree right over there. Ok boys come on out."

What he saw shocked him. Sasuke had changed a bit. He had made his hair lay flat. He wore black baggy kaki pants with steel toe boots. He had a long sleeve royal purple body suit with thin black chest armor and black fingerless gloves.

Another thing he noticed was that sasuke walked two steps behind and to the left of naruto. It was a small show of who was the leader of the two.

Now naruto, shocked Kakashi so much, he looked so much like minato-sensei it was scary. Kakashi had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Naruto wore brown kaki pants with a pair of brown leather boots. A tan shirt with a dark green vest over it. Dark green fingerless gloves, with metal plates on the back of them. Also a dark green trench coat with the kanji for wind on the back, and leaves and rose petals across the bottom of it.

Both boys still wore their hand bands around there foreheads. Sasuke looked more calm and at peace, while naruto looked proud and confident.

Kakashi was knocked out of his observations at the shout of "SASUKE-KUN"

What happened next shocked him once again. Right when sakura got close to sasuke, naruto stood in her way.

"Sakura-san, you must learn to respect your team mate's personal space."

"Shut up naruto-baka."

As she was about to bop him on the head, sasuke grabbed her wrist. as he said, learn your place. Don't you dare try to hit him again." Sasuke said with such a venomous glare it made her shrink back.

She always thought that when ever she hit naruto and sasuke twitched that he was trying not to laugh. Truthfully he was forcing himself not to retaliate.

Kakashi shook it all off, they had a bell test to do.

"Ok team we're going to do the bell test. I have two bells (As he jingles them from their strings) your goal is to retrieve a bell. If you don't get a bell, you fail and you will get tied to the stump while I eat lunch."

At that moment sakura's belly growled, but the two boys were fine.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bells and three of us."

"That's true sakura, one of you will be sent back to the academy. You all have two hours, begin."

Sakura ran and leapt in to the bushes, while the boys just stood there. The boys just looked at each other, then looked at Kakashi, then each other again and just walked over to a tree and sat down next to each other.

"Sasuke, naruto you two do know there is a test going on right now don't you?"

"Sasuke you wanna explain or should I?"

"You"

Was his reply as he closed his eyes and leaned back.

Ok, you lazy ass, any way you said who does not get a bell goes back to the academy right. Well you are a jonin, while we are fresh genin, we could not beat you even as we team up. Also we will not leave each other behind, where one of us goes so does the other."

Now these two are two that Kakashi will just love to teach. The bond between them was stronger then the bond between best friends.

"Well boys what about sakura?"

This time it was sasuke who spoke up.

"Kakashi-san, she is extremely weak with little drive to get stronger. Plus she really needs to get out of the fangirl stage. With her control she would be good med-nin or in use of Genjutsu, but combat wise she is worse then I was when I was 7."

Kakashi thought about it and he agreed with them.

"Well I have failed every team but I kinda wanna teach you two but we will need to get her stronger. Do you two agree to this? If so then I guess the bell test is out."

With that said both boys nodded in agreement with Kakashi.

"Sakura come on over here."

Kakashi yelled, after sakura made it to where the others were, Kakashi continued.

"I want to tell you your all now team 7. I want to see some of your skills, so sakura I want you to come at me with everything you have."

Sakura was quite intimidated, but she got in to the academy stance and went at Kakashi. She was extremely weak but her use of bushin and traps proved what sasuke said.

"Ok sakura stop I know what I need to do to help you. Now boys who wants to go next."

Sasuke and naruto looked at each other and did something that made Kakashi sweat drop. At the same time they both yelled.

"ROCK, PAPER, SISSORS, GO."

Naruto won.

Sakura went and leaned against a tree. The way she saw it, the loser naruto could not do anything.

Sasuke just crossed his arms with a smirk.

Kakashi got into his stance, and so did naruto. Kakashi saw naruto's stance and stood back up.

"What style is that?"

"Well sensei, the one who taught me it called it power boxing. Sasuke knows its counter kick boxing. We usually come to a stand still when ever we spar.

"I want to see this, you two spar and I will evaluate you both."

They nodded, both got into their stances and before they could charge at each other,

"Go Sasuke-Kun That Dobe Does Not Stand A Chance."

All three males looked at her and at the same time yelled,

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto stood at a ready stance one arm across his chest the other at his side. He stood slightly crouched, keeping on the balls of his heels. Kakashi also noticed he had a thin layer of chakra over his skin, all over his body.

Sasuke was bent down at a runners start. His arms he kept straight at his sides. Kakashi also noticed that sasuke had a thick layer of chakra over his legs and feet.

Kakashi was impressed already. Using chakra to protect yourself from hits or to give more power to your hits was a high level ability.

Sasuke took off at naruto and started to kick and flip. He kept running in and throwing a wolly of kicks that Kakashi could take out most genin and some chunin. Then naruto would block or counter the hits, it seemed the more naruto got hit the more powerful his hits became.

Though naruto got hit way more time then sasuke did, Kakashi could tell it was an even match.

"Ok boys that's enough."

The two stopped sparring and headed over to Kakashi.

"Good job. It seems that in taijutsu, you two are even."

"But kakashi-sensei, sasuke-kun landed way more hits then that baka did."

Sasuke and naruto both just ignored her while kakashi spoke up.

"While sasuke did land more hits, naruto's were more powerful. That is why it was an even match up. Ok students, what kind of jutsu do you already know. Sakura, you go first."

Well sensei I know the three academy jutsu… that's all."

Sakura said meekly and stood back.

"Ok sasuke you go,"

"The jutsu and abilities I have I can't inform you of at the moment sorry. But I have a near mastery of fire, lightning, and darkness elements."

Kakashi was shocked. To have 3, all near mastery, and for one to be shiton. That in itself was mind blowing.

"I understand and wont press, now naruto you go."

"Like sasuke, I can't tell you what I know. But if either of us know what your teaching already we will tell you. Also if we're on a mission we will use all we have to compleate it. I have complete mastery of my wind element. I also have decent control for my water element. It still needs a lot of work."

Kakashi was starting to get giddy. I mean come on; between the two you have 5 out of 7 of the elements. The only ones missing are earth and light, and he was not known as the copy ninja for nothing. He had a few dark and light type jutsu, it was just he could not use them very well at all.

"Alright you three our missions start tomorrow. Meet at the Hokage tower a 0800. Dismissed."

Sakura out of habit was about to ask sasuke out but stopped as she realized 'why do I want to go out with him. I know nothing about him. Everything I thought I knew was an act.' She shook her head as she walked away.

"I guess she is growing up. That's one less fangirl after you I guess."

With that said they both took off to train.


	7. getting familiar

'_Regular': familiar speech_

Regular: normal speech

"Regular": person speaking

'Regular' person thinking

"**Bold": spirits or demons speaking**

'**Bold': spirits or demons thinking **

aww come on people review I love em…. Any way on with the story…

D-rank missions were done by the genin as team building. The one mission that all in the village hate and fear the most, was team 7's favorite. Catching the fire lords' wife's cat tora.

That in itself is shocking but it was also done faster then any other d-rank mission. It normally would take any other genin team 4-5 hours to catch that blasted cat, it only took team 7 a few minutes.

After a few times kakashi finally asked them how they did it, the answer was useful information.

"Well kakashi-sensei," naruto spoke, "I have an odd connection to fox's and birds and well anything that flies. Sasuke has an odd connection to cats and other nocturnal and simi-noctornal creatures. So when we leave the tower, sasuke calls for tora, and tora comes as fast as it can."

Kakashi came up with interesting idea. If they could pull it off, then they would have a good spy network and communication setup.

"Naruto sasuke have ether of you thought about having a familiar. Like the inuzuka and their dogs, since you both have such a strong connection with animals, it would be possible to speak or rather understand your animal after awhile. Also with three different kinds of animals it would make it easer to scout the area. It would also be useful to learn some attack combo's with them."

Both boys stopped at the same time and thought, 'why didn't I think of that.'

Kakashi already knew he had them but still,

"Oh and if you agree we will take a short trip to the inuzuka animal clinic and pound to see if you have a connection with any of the animals there. If you do you can adapt it and I will pay."

Both boys grinned from ear to ear. Kakashi just knew that they agree.

"Sakura"

Kakashi said.

"I have set you up with a partial sensei at the hospital. It would be beneficial for you to learn some med-nin skills."

Sakura nodded, she was starting to feel left out. The next day kakashi, sasuke and naruto met up and headed over to the animal shelter.

Naruto felt no connection to any of the animals there. It also surprised him that no one here was glaring at him or fawning over sasuke. He liked it here.

Sasuke on the other hand felt drawn to a side room that had a cage within another cage. He went back and got everyone, he needed that animal.

The care taker was shocked. No one ever wanted that animal. Even more so, that the boy has not even seen IT yet.

"If it lets you pick it up, you can have it. I worn you that it has nearly killed everyone who has come near it." The caretaker said.

Sasuke was not even one bit scared or worried. He somehow knew that the animal was just waiting for him.

He received the key for the second cage as he was let through the first. He opened the second cage and went in with out a second thought.

What he saw made his jaw drop and his eyes open wider. What he saw was a small two tailed back and silver kitten.

He walked right over and picked it up and started petting him. Yes it was a male. Sasuke started petting him and heard a voice in his head.

'_Hello dark one, I am known as kiroro. What is your name?'_

'Did I just here that?'

'_Yes you did, and yes I can hear what you think.'_

'Ok him im sasuke, I'm looking for a familiar to fight with.'

At that the little neko jumped down to the floor and started to jump around in joy. He was a natural fighter and he had been locked up for a while with only random people to fight.

'_Yes take me with you. I will help all I can't stand these bars and this place smells like mutts.'_

Sasuke walked out of there with a smirk on his face, and a cut kitten on his shoulder.

Kakashi was finding it odd that everyone was weary of a kitten. Naruto on the other hand saw the two tails and the intelligence in its eyes.

"Hello neko-san, what is your name."

Naruto asked looking at the kitten.

Sasuke smirked as he said.

"His name is kiroro. He said that he could not stand the bars and that this place reeked of mutt."

The workers looked insulted, but stepped back when the kitten hopped on the floor and stated to make its way towards naruto.

'_Hi naruto, I have a friend that would love to have a partner again. Your aura is so much like hers. Would you be willing to meet her, her name is avi.'_

Naruto smirked,

"Of course I'd love to meet your friend kiroro."

Kakashi looked between the two boys and the cat, and asked, "Telepathy" which earned him three nods.

"Sensei, kiroro here has a friend that I should meet. We would have to travel to meet her. She is at the edge of swamp country."

As they left the shelter, they went their own ways for the time being. The boys agreed to meet up at their training grounds while kakashi went to see the hokage.

"Yes kakashi, what can I do for you today."

Sarutobi said as he was packing down his pipe.

"I would like to put down for a two week training trip."

The hokage nodded and the forms were finished, they would head out in two days.

"Kakashi, officially it is a training trip but what is it really."

So kakashi told him about the tora missions, sasuke getting kiroro, and about naruto going to meet kiroro's friend avi.

Two days later team 7 met up at the gate ready to leave. Kakashi explained what the trip was for to sakura, so she could continue training at the hospital if she wanted.

Sakura stayed at the hospital. She just did not feel like apart of the team. It was not their fault. They were just all in a different league then her.

When she was learning to heal, and helping people at the hospital, she felt needed and came to a decision. She just hopped that no one would hate her for it.

Kakashi was impressed. He let the boys set the pace, and they were traveling at a fairly high speed for two days straight and slowed down as they entered swamp country. It also surprised kakashi that after all that traveling without a break or sleep at night, they were still able to travel.

"I'm impressed. I thought it would take at least five days to get here."

Kiroro hopped down from sasuke's shoulder and started sniffing around. Suddenly he stopped and let his power spike. It was impressive for such a small animal.

The winds picked up as a large hawk came down. It looked at the three humans, but slightly nodded its head at kiroro as a greeting.

'_What is it you are looking for in my land?'_

'_Sir, I am looking for avi. This child here would make her a wonderful partner. He smells of the sky and of water.'_

The large bird took off, now all they could do was wait. During that time they rested. Three hours later the wind once again picked up, and a beautiful Gus hawk flew down and landed on a tree near where the travelers were standing.

Kiroro looked over at naruto.

'_Talk to her see if she will talk back and except you.'_

Naruto looked right at her and started to open his mind as he talked.

'Hello I am naruto uzumaki. Genin of the hidden leaf village, Kyuubi holder and dragoon guardian of the wind.'

'_Hello, I am avi, aint the dragoons extinct?'_

Naruto could not help it. He grinned his foxiest grin and replied.

'You know of the dragoons? I, my friend sasuke kiroro's partner and one other somewhere out there are the last three. We were told that this would be the last mission for the dragoons.'

Avi flew over and landed on his shoulder.

'I would be glad to call you partner.'

They decided to camp there for the night. Sasuke, naruto, kiroro, and avi were all speaking to each other in there minds and came to an agreement. They could trust kakashi.

"Ne, kakashi-sensei, you wanna see min and sasuke's training ground."

"What do yo mean yours and sasuke's?"

"Well it was set up for me. A few days later sasuke was brought there. No one can enter It except us and those we decide to bring with us."

"I'd love to." Was kakashi's reply.

"Oi naruto, we also need to get Jiji. Remember he wants to e there when we take sensei there. He already knew we would all get along."

The five made it back to the village within the week and reported to the hokage.

Sakura was there when they got there. She seemed to shy away from them as they entered. Kakashi informed them about the trip.

"Um… kakashi-sensei, im sorry I am leaving team seven. I love working at the hospital and learning to be a medic. Im good at it and feel like I belong there."

As she said this, she dept her gaze down. She felt like she was betraying them be leaving.

Kakashi understood and as he looked over it seemed the boys did to.

Naruto spoke up, "Congratulations sakura-chan you found what you want to do and went for it. Just know you have my support, sasuke's and kakashi-sensei's too."

Sakura looked up, tears of happiness in her eyes as she gave each a hug and a 'thank you' before she left.

After she left sasuke looked over and said, "Jiji you were right. We are taking sensei to out training ground. Wanna come."

The third nodded and they made their way out of the tower. To kakashi's confusion they split up. The third and naruto were heading towards the academy, while sasuke was taking him towards the memorial stone.

Kakashi was surprised when the boy took a hold of his arm and walked through a tree. His jaw dropped. The field was easily four times larger then the forest of death.

"Kakashi, come have a seat. We have much to tell you."

The hokage told him as they all made it to the cottage.

Over the next few hours, kakashi learned about the dragoon campaign, the dragoons and about rose and the Uchiha massacre. Also about how the boys trained under this rose and Itachi. How they have both been training since they were six. Also he learned that they truly saw each other as brothers, and he learned about their masks and the real them.

By the end his brain wanted to shut down. He truly thought his brain melted.

He came to the conclusion that if they trusted him with this then he would do all he can to make sure that the grow stronger and that no one would hurt them as long as he was alive. He knew that it was time for him to start training again. It was time for the village hidden in the leaves to have a new white fang.


	8. wave

'_Regular': familiar speech_

Regular: normal speech

"Regular": person speaking

'Regular' person thinking

"**Bold": spirits or demons speaking**

'**Bold': spirits or demons thinking **

Team 7, being down a member, could only train and do d rank missions. Sarutobi and kakashi had a small wager going. Which would crack first? Kakashi bet on naruto while Sarutobi was sure it would be sasuke.

"Team 7 reporting for a mission."

The hokage nodded and started digging through the mission scrolls,

"Now let's see, we have weed a garden, picking up trash by the river,"

"No"

Sasuke mumbled, his voice growing louder as he spoke."

"No, no no more chores. Other then catching tora, no more k rank missions. I do not even care if I get stuck with a fan girl, just please."

Sasuke whined completely exasperated while naruto was standing behind him with a wide foxy grin holding in his laughter while kakashi started grumbling.

"Alright, you will be teamed up with team 10 on a body guard mission. Be at the front gate in one hour."

Naruto and sasuke were excited; finally they will get to travel some. Well they were the first at the gate waiting to go. They decided to put on their masks for team 10, just for some fun. They decided to make a game of it, which one of them would crack first. The winner gets to have the other as a servant for a week. They both inwardly grinned evilly, this was going to be fun.

The next two to show up were Shikamaru and choji. when they got there Shikamaru gave there new attire a once over. Thou he was by far one lazy ninja he was quite smart.

He had figured out a long time ago that both naruto and sasuke put on an act for the rest of the village because those that wear a mask have an easer time seeing through others. He never said anything because it was too troublesome to bother.

Kakashi and the client were next to arrive. (You all know what he looks like) along with an unknown jonin.

The boy's gave her a once over, but naruto just could not stop stairing, no one but sasuke noticed. She had purple hair tied up. She wore a black skirt with a fishnet shirt with a short sleeve jacket barely covering her chest. The main thing going wild in naruto's head was 'how does the jacket only cover so much with out showing more. When she moves how does the jacket not move?' naruto was in a serous quandary.

Everyone flinched and covered their ears while naruto was snapped back in to reality grabbing his ears and hitting the ground twitching in extreme pain. Shikamaru and kakashi were the only two to notice sasuke flinch and force himself not to jump down and help him. 'What a drag' was what went through the lazyass genius's head as he was trying to help the blond.

"SASUKE-KUN"

Ino squealed as she raced right at sasuke. Ino stopped mid sprint as kakashi stepped in front of sasuke, blocking her path.

"Maa, ino-chan, as of now you are on a mission. Damaging one comrade while tackling another is not good shinobi material."

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief. He kept looking over at naruto, wanting to go help his brother but having to stay in character.

Ino looked over and saw Shikamaru trying to help a wobbling blond up.

"What did he trip over his own two feet?"

Ino laughed trying to get sasuke to smirk but noticed him bristle looking pissed.

"If you must know" sasuke snapped,"he has extremely enhanced hearing, sight, and smell. He usually keeps them dulled down but he was in la la land staring at her (pointing at Anko who grinned evilly at that) he lost his focus on keeping them dull, them you screeching blew his ear drums."

Ino was shocked at this, and then something hit her.

"How does he have enhanced senses?"

Sasuke glanced over at kakashi as he said,

"Sorry only trusted family will ever know."

With that he walked over and leaned aginst a tree. Anko noticed that kakashi had a small true smile on his face, one she had not seen on him before. That just made her curious about all three boys.

"Alright you runts, the names Anko. Asuma is busy so I will be going along on this mission."

She received nods from all and was about to speak again when ino spoke up.

"Umm… where's forehead?"

Kakashi glanced at her and spoke.

"She resigned as a field ninja and is working full time at the hospital learning to be a med-nin."

"So forehead chickened out and quit, figures she is such a wuss."

Ino shrunk back as she got an extremely heated glare from kakashi, sasuke, and naruto.

Naruto started, "How dare you. Sakura was brave enough to see what she really wanted to do, and she went for it." Sasuke cut in "we all three of us are extremely proud of her." Kakashi finished "She may not be a part of team seven any more but she is still out friend. One that we will stand behind. Now Anko wanna lead or shall I?"

Anko started jumping up in the air waving her hand in the air before she stopped and smirked.

"Alright kakashi take point and ill stay back. You three (ino, choji, Shikamaru) take the left and you two (naruto and sasuke) take the right. Let's move out and protect this old drunk."

Tanzuna bristled at this but wisely said nothing.

Kakashi, as they were traveling was curious as to why both boys were acting. Right now he was glad that it was anko not asuma that was there. Anko did not know anbu sign language but kakashi already taught it to his boys.

'Boys, what's with the act? You can tell me.' Kakashi gestured and naruto spoke.

"Kakashi sensei why do you keep that mask on all the time? I bet it's to protect yourself from other people, or maybe it's because it's so funny to watch people et annoyed be it."

Kakashi nodded as they continued on. Shikamaru saw the anbu code, it was such a drag. Now he had a mystery. One thing he did not think was troublesome was a mystery or a puzzle.

They had been traveling for two days when naruto and sasuke both stopped _'boys something is not right. I smell blood and poison.'_they heard the voice of kiroro in their heads.

Every one else stopped and kakashi's eye narrowed.

"What is it?"

Kakashi said in a low voice. Sasuke was shifting from foot to foot while naruto was sniffing the air.

"Kiroro says that something is not right."

Sasuke told them as he was slowly looking around.

"Who is kiroro?"

Anko asked, kakashi replied

"Both boys have familiars. Sasuke's is kiroro, and naruto's is avi. There nin-animals and can speak to the boys telepathically."

Anko was so going to ask more later.

"So runt, what do ya smell?"

Naruto was slightly offended by anko's runt comment, but let it slide.

"I smell blood, sweat, and poison just up ahead."

Sasuke reached into the bag on his shoulder and pulled out kiroro which caused ino to squeal like a fangirl and try to grab him. The second ino got close kiroro hissed and spit a small fire ball at ino which caused her to yelp jump back and everyone else stare at kiroro.

Anko staired and then asked

"Umm… why does that cat have two tails, and how the hell can it spit fire."

Everyone stared at team seven and sasuke mentally asked kiroro, 'umm… what should I say. Oh and ask avi down here please.' _'Ok I'll ask avi to come down tell them the truth, we are both summons that have chosen to have a companion rather then join the rest of our families as scroll summons.'_

Naruto stood and walked over and stood next to sasuke as a beautiful Gus hawk glided down and landed on naruto's shoulder. Team ten anko and kakashi watched in confusion will kakashi in amusement, as naruto and sasuke were making such funny faces with there eyes glazed over.

"Ok" naruto started "kiroro and avi are summoning animals. They chose to have partners instead of joining their families in summoners scroll summons. Very few summons choose to have partners. There are kiroro, avi tora,"

"Wait a minute, that demon cat tora is a summon animal? Who's its partner? And why the hell does it keep leading those d rank missions!"

Anko snapped at that one. Every time she tortured a guy for hitting on her, she had to catch that damn cat.

Sasuke started chuckling which caused everyone except kakashi and naruto to stare at him shocked. Naruto grinned and answered her question,

"Who always commissions that job? The fire lord's wife is his partner. Or more specifically the person in the position of the fire lord. The whole reason is because tora enjoys the chase. Oh and it is a ss class secret. If you go and tell anyone it is treason. You and your family will be executed."

"But you just told. Won't you be killed for it?" choji asked.

This time it was sasuke who answered.

"Me and naruto have free reign with this one. Kiroro here is tora's older brother. Tora won't go agenst him. That was why we almost always got the tora mission. Family reunion."

Naruto interrupted, "As much as I like 20 questions, we kinda have enemies up ahead."

They all nodded and went on ahead. The battle was quick and the demon brothers ended up knocked out and tied to a tree.

Kakashi put his book away to up the effects of the glare he was sending at Tanzuna, "Why do you have kiri nuke nin after you. That means this mission is no longer a c rank. We are well in out rights to leave now."

Ino was the only one who really did not want to continue, but kept her mouth shut.

Tanzuna pulled his sob story and guilt trip (insert gato speech) and so they continued on with their mission.

Naruto heard a rustle in the bushes and was about to throw a kunai at it when avi spoke up, _'wait that's artamus, a rabbit summon and partner to someone close, be on guard.'_

Naruto nodded and whispered to the others, "We've got company, everyone DOWN" was yelled as a large sword flew and stuck in a tree. A tall man with blue and white camo's and a face mask covering the lower half of his face stood there on the sword grinning at them.

"Zabuza Mamochi, demon of the bloody mist, one of the seven swords men of the mist."

Kakashi said as he bent down and got into a battle stance.

"So you've heard of me, im flattered."

Zabuza grinned as he looked them over. He started to get ticked. They were all supposed to cower in his presence. But there was a little raven haired kid and a blond ignoring him and just standing there looking around.

"You two punks, what are you looking around for."

Naruto glanced over at Zabuza and replied, "Just looking for the girl out there who's artimus's partner."

Zabuza was stumped how did they know haku and artamus were out there?

"I ain't getting paid enough for this shit" as he got ready for battle.

Zabuza and kakashi sent water jutsu at each other and anko sent snakes after him. The genin stayed back and guarded the client.

Kakashi was using his sharingan eye to confuse and piss off Zabuza, but right before he could land the finishing blow a person in a hunter nin mask jumped down, grabbed him and shushined away.

Kakashi took two steps forward and fell face first into the ground.

"Well that was eventful naruto mumbled as he and sasuke picked up their sensei and headed on their way.

Once they got to tanzuna's house naruto asked avi to scout the vicinity. Sasuke just shook his head at kiroro who was once again curled up asleep in sasuke's bag. Sometimes he wondered if the cat could give Shikamaru a run for his money in the lazy department sometimes.

Once they went inside, they were introduced to tanzuna's daughter tsunami and her son inari.

Two days later they were all eating dinner when inari slammed his hands into the table and glared at the ninja.

(insert inari's you will all die speech.)

Every one except team seven was shocked at what this kid had said. Kakashi was just looking at this two boys wondering which one would snap.

Naruto and sasuke just looked at each other, got up at the same time and they each grabbed one of inari's arms as they made their way to the door.

"Yo gaki, what are you two doing?"

Anko yelled but froze and paled as did everyone except kakashi, which was sitting at the table. Both boys had looked back at them which is what froze them. Both boys' eyes and features were dead. They looked like walking corpses.

Sasuke was the one that spoke, but his voice was such an eerie monotone that it sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"When me and naruto saw inari's life here, we were jealous. He had family left, he knew his family, and they love him. Then he tells us how good we have it. He tells us we know nothing about suffering. Where just going to inform him about a bit of our lives. Min may have been bad, but naruto's was by far worse."

With that they headed out of the door. Anko looked around, everyone was still in shock. She got a good look at kakashi when she realized that his little orange book was nowhere in sight. Not only that but his eyes were misted over.

Tsunami asked, "Was their lives really that bad." She looked around as everyone looked right at the scarecrow.

Kakashi looked up and with a hallow chuckle replied,

"No they sugar coated it. It was worse; they only trust each other and two other people at the moment. Sorry that's all I will say if you wont to know more as the boys when there together. Thou it is unlikely they will tell you anything."

The room was quite, and ino asked,

"But naruto and sasuke-kun hate each other. They would always fight and glare at each other."

Kakashi was about to respond when he heard a mumbled 'troublesome' right before Shikamaru spoke.

"Ino, they were always best friends since the start of the academy probably long before that. Before you start think about it. It was a game to them, how long could they keep the whole village and all of us fooled. I noticed that when ever naruto go hurt or made fun of, sasuke would fight himself to stay passive and not help naruto or kill the one responsible. Kakashi sensei, how many people knew about them? I could tell they before your team was made you did not know ether."

Kakashi was impressed,

"Yes I learned about it a while after the team was made. Before that only the hokage knew that they were close. Why else would he team them up together? Other then that only the two that trained them for two years before disappeared knew anything about them."

With that said kakashi took out his book and headed upstairs. Everyone left in the room had quite a bit to think about.

Meanwhile in the woods

Sasuke and naruto let go of inari's arm and turned to face him.

"So we know nothing about suffering right, well you tell your story and we will inform you of ours." Naruto all but ordered.

Inari told them all about gato and kaiza. By the time he was done he figured he would see pity in their eyes, but instead saw understanding which he found odd.

Sasuke spoke up.

"Since naruto had it worse I guess I'll go first. From the time I could walk up till a specific event my father never once looked at me with pride or love. My older brother was a prodigy and as such I could never reach a point of praise. Then when I was six my clan, over a hundred relatives, all killed in one night. I am the only one left. The last of my clan."

Then naruto spoke.

"Me, I never had a family really. I am an orphan. Up until I was six or so the only one nice to me was the hokage, the leader of our village. Everyone else, nearly the whole village looked at me with hate filled eyes. On my birthday, some of the villagers would get drunk and try to beat me to death calling me a monster, most of the village still looks at me with hate and all for a reason out of my control. Out of all the people in the village, me and sasuke have each other, kakashi-sensei and the hokage. After all the stuff that has happened to us, all the people we have lost we will not give. We will both grow stronger to protect those we care about."

With that said inari followed the boys back to the house. When they got back they noticed every one was sitting there in such deep thought, well kakashi was upstairs. No one noticed them walk in.

Naruto got a sly grin across his face as sasuke saw this he took a few steps back while inari was looking at them oddly. His sly grin turned evil as he cupped his mouth and yelled "IT'S THE ENEMY" this caused an odd mix of reactions. Tsunami and Tanzuna were frozen stiff. Choji's eyes were wide and his had been stopped half way to his mouth. Shikamaru was still sitting there dozing while ino was peaking out from under the table. Anko was standing alert with weapon out, while kakashi had appeared at the base of the stairs with kunai drawn.

Inari was looking at them weird as naruto and sasuke were both holding their guts rolling on the floor laughing. The continued laughing as they felt massive killing intent directed at them with some one yelling summoning jutsu as they leapt to their feet and ran like hell only looking back long enough to see a bigass purple snake after them.

The next few days were spent getting ino, choji, and Shikamaru in better fighting shape.

They split into two groups, anko, choji, and ino guarded the house while the rest went to the bridge. When they got to the bridge, it was covered in mist Zabuza stood there with a person in a mask next to him.

Kakashi knew it was time to act and fast.

"Shikamaru guard the client, sasuke naruto take to fake hunter nin, I've got Zabuza."

With that kakashi went after Zabuza. The two boys eyed to hunter-nin they were really starting to hate masks.

Right before they were about to charge sasuke yelled "STOP" thou it was him who said it, his voice it sounded like three people speaking as one. At the sound of the voice, all the fighting had stopped and everyone stared at the raven haired youth.

Sasuke pulled out his dragoon spirit it was giving off a worm heat as it glowed brightly. The jewel flashed a bright light and the boy was covered in a black sphere with purple blotches on it.

As the sphere faded away, everyone stood there in shock and awe.

Sasuke's eyes were closed as if in a meditative state. He had on thick black armor with a purple tint, a pair of large black and purple wings that flapped occasionally as if to keep him floating two feet above the ground. A blurry figure started to take shape behind him.

The shape that was formed was that of a girl with long black hair. The girl looked around, and with the exception of Shikamaru and Tanzuna, everyone there knew her.

"Rose-sensei…" the fake hunter mumbled. Rose looked at the fake hunter and smiled, then glanced over at Zabuza and raised an eyebrow.

"Zabuza please stop attacking them. They are two of the children I told you about years ago. Remember you both swore to help protect them when you found them."

Kakashi stood there dumbfounded as Zabuza hooked his huge meat cleaver on his back as the fake hunter took her place at his side.

They were in awe as the hunter removed the mask to reveal a beautiful girl around their age maybe a year older.

Zabuza nodded, tilted his head toward kakashi and asked,

"So how are we gonna work this out. I had sworn an oath on my sword to protect and help train these brats."

As kakashi was about to respond, clapping was heard from the other end of the bridge.

"Well, well Zabuza Mamochi. You're just as useless as I thought. Well no matter I was not going to pay you anyway. I'll just have my men here kill you and the rest of that trash."

As a short pudgy man with a business suit and sunglasses on sneered.

Sasuke's eyes opened as he yelled,

"EVERYONE QUICK, GET BEHIND ME."

Which they all did quite fast.

Rose faded from view as sasuke started to summon a black orb in front of him. He lifted his sword, which the handle was thicker and the blade wider, and swung and hit the energy ball causing it to fly towards the thugs.

As the ball got close to them they all froze and it looked like they had some how become 2'd picture. They were surrounded by a black box like barrier which started to spin.

As it started to spin faster, sasuke slid his had down the side of his sword, cutting his hand slightly just enough to bleed.

Sasuke yelled "DEATH DIMENSION" as he slung his had that had been cut towards the black mass. As some of his blood touched the mass shattered and all the thugs stood in the exact way they did before it all started.

Suddenly over two-thirds of the thugs fell over clutching their chests and soon dieing of heart attacks. The rest stood there with their eyes wide open in utter horror. It was as if the slightest movement or noise would make them drop down in the fetal position and pass out. Safe to say the battle was over.

The transformation faded away as sasuke floated to the ground. As soon as his feet touched the ground, the boy fell right on his ass. Naruto sat back to back with sasuke so the raven would have something to lean back on.

Sasuke was completely exosted as kakashi asked,

"Was that your dragoon form, and what was that attack?"

Sasuke responded,

That was the second attack I can do in that form but as you can see I am not strong enough to use it with out wearing myself out. These attacks don't use chakra, they use energy. So that means naruto could use his more, or use a higher one more easily. There are five or six attacks we can use; I only know two of mine. My attacks are based on darkness and naruto's are wind based. My first attack is called astral drain. It siphons the life energy from the enemy to heal mine and my allies' energy. The attack I just used was death dimension, it basically hurts the enemy a little but it also puts the ultimate terror into them that was why a lot of them died from heart failure."

Kakashi was extremely impressed. These two boys would become the best, he was sure of it.

While this was all happening, Shikamaru was paying close attion to it all. He solved one mystery, 20 more took its place. He needed to get answers before he went crazy. His mind was raging a mile a minute, as he heard everyone telling him to 'come on' as the whole lot of them headed back to tanzuna's house.

Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets and in his usual slouch fallowed the rest as he groaned

"What a drag."

Kakashi and naruto both found it hilarious how anko, ino and choji reacted when Zabuza walked in to the house.

"So Zabuza how are we going to do this. You're a missing Nin while we could try and make you a leaf nin, it could cause a war with mist. Thou you could speak with the hokage, he might have on idea."

Kakashi spoke.

Zabuza was in deep thought. While he could travel and run, he wanted more for haku. Then It hit him.

"Okay but ether way haku is staying and becoming a leaf nin. She is not an official ninja so she has no connection to the mist. Besides she needs it and I don't want her to have to run anymore."

Haku was about to protest but one look from Zabuza silenced her.

"Besides," Zabuza continued "out promise to rose was to help protect and train them. Haku is a great medic, also a great fighter with her bloodline."

"**Kit, me and Albert have an idea. Just put your hand on sasuke's shoulder so we all can talk."**

No one noticed except sasuke, how naruto's eyes were glazed over. Everyone thou saw naruto get up go over and sit next to sasuke and place his hand on his shoulder. Thy also saw both boy's eyes glaze over for a minute.

When their eye's opened, they both had the 'I know something you don't' grins. It was sasuke who spoke up.

"Rose and the others have two solutions for this. One Zabuza could stay here and protect wave, and we will make an entrance to our training grounds from here. We will put zabuza's life signature, haku and kakashi's too, to the training grounds. That way Zabuza can still train us and see haku. Also we will have a faster and safer travel route. After a while we could have connections all over the world. The other is talking to the hokage to become a leaf nin."

Kakashi was the next to speak up,

"If its ok with all of you, how about seeing if haku could become our other team mate. I'm sure if you two ask him he'll agree."

"Why would the hokage listen to these two brats?" asked anko.

Naruto was the one to answer, "Well hokage-Jiji, me, and sasuke we're kinda like a family. He's all we have had for years."

Zabuza thought about it. He could still see haku, train the boys, protect a village, have a safe place to hide, and not to mention he could still retain his freedom.

"That first plan of yours, I like it. I agree to that one, also I have an idea."

Zabuza handed his sword to haku, took off his head band and put some of his blood on it.

"Take my hiate and my sword in for my bounty. From this day on Zabuza Mamochi is dead, but what name should I go but now?"

Albert piped up in naruto's head,

"**I like this guy and I've hot the perfect name for him."**

Naruto smiled a soft smile as he heard this, it was perfect.

It took two days to set up the connection point. By that time the bridge was finished.

Haku and the ninja said their good byes as they left.

Tanzuna looked around, "What should we name the bridge?"

The man formally known as Zabuza answered.

"How about the Great Dragoon Bridge, the new path to the future."

So how was it? During the last part team 8 except anko were at the bridge I guess I should have mentioned that hugh? Oh well…

I would have updated sooner cept my computer was under virus deletion and it took a few weeks.

So how is this story so far? I am still contemplating a main foe and some other missions. Should they go to snow tea or waterfall?

Oh and I only own the idea for the story.


	9. reunion

They had been back for a few weeks and a few things had changed. Team 8 under the orders of the hokage, and the death threat of anko, were sworn to secrecy since both boys now knew an ss class secret known only to the hokage. Haku became the 4th member of them 7. Team 7 also became the best rookie team when it came to team work.

Very few villagers openly showed their dislike for naruto much since an event that happened two days after their return.

FLASH BACK

Haku finally became a true member of team 7. After only a few days, she was already seeing kakashi as a perverted uncle. She also saw naruto and sasuke as younger brothers, ones she would kill to protect.

Haku was just coming out of the dango stand when she saw naruto down the street. When she made her way to where he was, she became pissed.

So much killing intent was flowing off her that every one in the area except naruto froze, even two chunin.

The scene that she walked in on was normally just a normal mild annoyance for naruto. He had walked past a shop and the owner started yelling something about 'monster' and 'cursing his shop for being near it' and because of that everyone in the area except a few ninja started glaring at the blond.

Haku was pissed; no one treated her newly acquired little brother like that. Haku walked right up and grabbed naruto by the wrist.

"If any of you scum so much as looks at my team mate funny, you will become a missing person. You all might want to inform others of it. I would hate to cause hokage-jiji more paper work because of mass disappearances."

Haku, naruto, and the KI left those idiots gasping for much needed air. It only took a day and a half for the whole village to know not to fuck with anyone on team 7.

END FLASH BACK

There were still a few people who glared at naruto, even more surreal was the fact that most of the sasuke fangirls left the little raven alone after getting a double dose of KI form both haku and naruto.

FLASH BACK

It was just a few minutes after haku scared the trash who was being mean to her brother. Sasuke was out shopping for him and naruto (shops always over charge the blond) when he heard the most fearsome sound, squealing of fangirls.

Sasuke pinpointed naruto's chakra signature and took off for it. He was too far away from both ways into 'the' training grounds that his only hope rested with his brother saving him.

He saw both naruto and a lightly pissed off haku on the next road. He ran right at naruto, grabbed his arm and slung himself behind naruto. His grip on naruto's arm was strong as he slowly peeked over naruto's shoulder.

Haku and naruto were confused until they looked in the direction sasuke was. It was a mob of over 30 fangirls lead by their new leader ino yamanaka.

Ino was a little confused. To see her sasuke-kun cowering behind naruto, she was not around them much at all during the wave mission. Shikamaru had told her that those two were a mystery. For Shikamaru to have not figured someone out, or have an interest in figuring someone out was big.

Haku and naruto were pissed. To see their little brother (haku being the oldest followed by naruto then sasuke) scared and white as a sheet made them both have an absolute need to destroy the cause.

Haku and naruto released so much killing intent that almost all the fangirls ether passed out or ran away.

Ino was standing there eyes wide as dinner plates. Their KI was worse then that demon of the mist pushed at them. She could also tell that they were holding back.

From that day on the sasuke Uchiha fan club was disbanded. Only a few fangirls still stalked the poor boy, except when he was around his team.

END FLASH BACK

Nowadays saurtobi was having so much fun. Thanks to rose and Itachi years ago, the council could not touch ether boy or any who they included in to their family.

How did they pull this off, well it seemed that during the two years rose had went and saw the fire dynamo. Rose had told him and only him everything. She saw that he as trust worthy. Te dynamo thought it over and put sasuke and naruto under his protection so no government or village council could use the clan restoration act, breeding stock, execution, imprisonment, adoption, or any thing else to them or to those they claim as family.

The therd and the shinobi side of the council found it so amusing watching danzo and the civilan council try and find any loophole where there their were none.

Danzo sat over there silent as can be his eye dull and shifting. One would think he was trying to find a loophole like the rest but saurtobi knew better 'just what are you planning you old war hawk.'

"Temari, Gaara, slow down would you. Seriously we gotta put on that stupid act once we get to konoha."

Kankuro was easily keeping up; he just really wanted to take his time.

"Guys" Gaara mumbled, "Do you ever wonder if this act we put on or worse could have happened if we never met rose?"

All three siblings became deep in thought. They all knew it would have went really bad if rose had not intervened.

Gaara remembered how it was before rose he could not sleep, everyone was scared of him, even his brother and sister was becoming distant. Then rose showed up and gave him the earth dragoon spirit and saved him. Yes she saved him; she brought him, Temari, and Kankuro together. He also knew without a second thought that with out his brother and sister yashimaru's betrayal would have broken him. He would have truly become a killer and a murder.

Gaara really hated their act, the act they created after yashimaru. Kankuro was not a bully, just a bit of a prick sometimes, but still a good guy. Temari was a tomboy truly, just not nearly as callus as she lets on. Nether were one bit afraid of Gaara, but both acted as they were.

Gaara was the one who had to really act. He had to 'pretend' to be the crazy psycho killer who could not sleep and killed any and all who bothered him.

In truth Gaara was actually shy and hated violence. Ever since he received the dragoon spirit and in turn met Shukaku, he feel in love with nature and life. He had spent most of his free time studying human anatomy and healing. He wanted to never see those he cares about in any kind of pain.

Gaara's face became impassive and temari and Kankuro slowed down to allow Gaara in the lead as they neared the village gate.

"Boss wait up" the three genin of team 7 stopped. They all knew who it was. Konohamaru, the third's grandson. They also knew that the child saw naruto as his role model.

"Boss, come play ninja with us."

The three on team 7 looked at each other and smiled. None of the three had a good childhood. They never got to just play with other kids. Because of that they always loved playing with the kids.

"Alright runts" naruto smirked at the indigent looks on the kids faces. "The three of us, verses the three of you. We wont even use out chakra. You all have a 20 second head start then we will be after you."

The three kids took off around the corner. A few seconds later team 7 heard a cream and with out a second thought all three took off for it.

When they got there, they saw Konohamaru being held up in the air by a guy in a cat looking hoodie and make up on (Kankuro: its kabuki paint damn it!) he had a large wrapped package on his back. Behind him was a girl with blond hair pulled into 4 pigtails and a bigass battle fan on her back.

The girl was glancing side to side and said to the boy in front of her, "Kankuro put him down. Gaara really will be pissed if you hurt a kid."

Kankuro scoffed "Chill temari, it's this brats fault for running into me."

Team 7 glared at the two suna-nin, they figured that they were here for the chunin exams.

Naruto was about to say something when a cold monotone voice spoke, "Kankuro put him down or I will kill you."

Kankuro dropped the kid real fast as he muttered "yes Gaara" thou he knew Gaara wouldn't kill him, he also knew Gaara would beat the shit out of him. Gaara hated to see a child hurt after all that had happened to him.

Gaara used his sand to shushin down in front of his siblings. As soon as he looked over and locked eyes with the leaf genin, Gaara sasuke, and naruto screamed as they all three grabbed their heads in pain. They all three heard five voices cream in their heads at the same time.

All three boys were knelt down painting as the screaming died down. At the same time the boys pulled out their dragoon spirits out. The jewels were glowing and giving off soft warmth.

Naruto looked up and said one word "Rose" the tree suna-nin looked at him in shock.

Sasuke looked over at Gaara and smiled as he said "Welcome brother."

Gaara still sat there in shock until he remembered what rose told him. He really wanted to smack himself for forgetting.

FLASH BACK

A little red-head was standing in rose's apartment. It was only a few days til his friend left, he was really sad. The little chibi Gaara latched onto rose's leg as soon as she came into the room.

"I don't want you to go." She knew how he felt but she also knew that she would see him again.

"Gaara-kun, there is something else I need to tell you." The boy nodded as rose picked him up and sat on the bed with him in her lap.

"Listen closely ok. Some years from mow you will find two others who have dragoon spirits. You will see me again when you find them."

END FLASH BACK

Gaara slightly misty eyed, looked over at sasuke and naruto and asked, "Can I see rose-chan please? She told me that when I found you two I could see her again."

Sasuke and naruto looked at each other as they realized that they could see rose and Itachi soon.

Naruto glanced at the other two suna-nin, "Gaara, can those two be trusted?" Gaara nodded, "ya, they are my brother and sister; I trust them with my life."

Naruto nodded as he started giving out orders.

"Sasuke go get kakashi-sensei, I'll go get Jiji. Haku, can yo take them to out training grounds, then grab that bum of a dad of yours from wave."

They all went their own ways. Temari noticed as they were walking tat gaara could not look at this girl haku with out blushing. Temari's evil match making ways were wanting to surface, but she knew now was not a good time.

An hour later 9 people sat around in one corner of the training grounds. The sand-nins were in awe of the place. The fact that only a very few could use it, and it could be added to, to cause instant travel across the elemental nations was mind blowing.

Gaara looked around in awe as naruto told or retold everything tat had happened with him and sasuke, from meeting rose and Itachi, to meeting haku and the newly named Sardio. After that gaara looked around and lowed his head. He rally was not used to talking to this big of a group.

"Well" gaara started, "I've got the earth spirit Shukaku sealed in me. When I was little everyone feared me and no one would play with me. Even temari and Kankuro here started to avoid me. That's when rose showed up, she was my first friend. She gave me my brother and sister back, and taught us about the spirits and the dragoons. She also destroyed the crazy spirit that was sealed with Shukaku. After she left our uncle tried to kill me. That's when we put on out masks. For them, they were scared of me and fallowed everything I told them. I was an unstable insomniac who killed anyone who annoyed me or got in my way. Only these two know it, but I specialize in healing and defense. I can also be a heavy hitter if need be."

Something clicked in kakashi's head that caused his eye to sparkle and the fabric over his mouth to stretch quite far. The look on the scarecrows face caught the eyes of everyone thee, and unnerved them all.

It was then tat kakashi spoke, "Between the three boys I bet my Icha Icha collection, that between the three boys we have all seven elements."

Everyone's eyes widened at this as they all looked over at gaara for conformation. Gaara was looking around, making sure to avoid their eyes.

"I've mastered my earth element, and I've got near mastery over the light element."

It was then that Sarutobi spoke up.

"Now that we are all up to speed with everything, it's time to see rose and Itachi again."


End file.
